Pasiones al Límite
by syndy
Summary: En un baile de la alta sociedad londinense Candy conoce al amor de su vida. Intrigas, Traición y Amistad se entrelazan en esta historia de amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Los persona****jes no me pertenecen… pero la historia es toda mía… bueno la mitad**

**Capítulo 1 El Baile**

* * *

**Los Britter se convirtieron en acaudalados cuando su bisabuelo trabajo como consejero del Rey, fue tan eficiente que el Monarca le entregó una casa magnifica y algunas ganancias. El bisabuelo utilizó sus ingresos para comprar fincas a Aristócratas arruinados. Era un administrador excelente. Su fortuna inició con la compra y venta de tierras.**

* * *

-"Solo la invité, porque es una mujer importante en la sociedad, su primo es el Conde de Lakewood"- Nos dijo la Sra. Britter en secreto mientras observaba con una mirada extraña a Lady Leagan. Ella venía con un vestido escotado color rojo que hacía juego con su cabellera. Sus ojos eran de color miel y sus movimientos exquisitos, dignos de la realeza. Todos en la sala la observaban. Ella era poseedora de una belleza envidiable y también una riqueza extensa. Las damas eran más discretas pero cuando pasaba frente a ellas, hacían murmuraciones sin dejar de observarla.

Annie me comentó que ella desciende de una familia muy rica, su fortuna se compara con los duques de Inglaterra, poseen la mitad de Irlanda y también grandes porciones de Norteamérica. Elisa tiene poco de regresar a Londres, vivió mucho tiempo en Nueva York y La Sra. Britter la considera una mujer muy liberal, ya que vive sola, sin dama de compañía y sin familiares… Yo creo que simplemente es distinta.

La mamá de Annie caminó rápidamente hasta la entrada para recibir a unos invitados que acababan de llegar, justo cuando Lady Leagan se acercó a saludarnos.

-"Es un placer haber sido invitada a vuestra presentación querida Lady Britter"- saludó con una reverencia y una sonrisa retorcida.

-"Agradezco su presencia Lady Leagan"- contestó amablemente mi amiga Annie.

-"Es también un placer conocerla Lady…"- continuo Lady Leagan con una reverencia y sin dejar de observarme.

-"Oh, es solo mi amiga Candy Cornwell"- interrumpió Annie a la Condesa.

-"Es un placer para mí conocerla Lady Leagan"- mencioné tratando de sonar convincente y haciendo una reverencia, aunque no creo que haya sido tan elegante como ellas.

En ese instante se presentó el Duque de Grandchester en la puerta, acompañado de su esposa e hijos. El Duque era un hombre con más de 50 años, de cabello cano y bigote elegantemente recortado, su andar era refinado y su porte imponente; a leguas se destacaba como un caballero. Su esposa era bellísima; alta y estilizada, su cabello era rubio y su ojos azules como el mar, simplemente afrodita reencarnada.

¿Qué estaba haciendo yo ahí?, me volví a preguntar una vez más. A cualquier lado de la sala que miraba observaba a gente elegantemente vestida y con modales impecables, nada que ver conmigo, ni con mi estilo de vida, mi única razón de estar ahí era la de acompañar a mi gran y única amiga: Annie. El día de hoy era su fiesta de presentación ante la sociedad.

Con un susurro, Annie se despidió de Lady Leagan y se dirigió a la puerta a recibir a sus distinguidos invitados. El Padre de Annie trabajaba para el Duque, se conocían desde que eran muy jóvenes y cuando el Duque tomó su posición en la sociedad, el Sr. Britter formó parte de sus consejeros y amigos… por lo que su destacada presencia no podía faltar.

-"Cornwell… ese apellido no me suena, ¿vienes de Francia o Italia?"- me preguntó pensativa Lady Leagan.

Su pregunta me incomodó un poco, no pertenecía a la sociedad, en realidad solo era la hija de la institutriz de mi amiga.

-"No, Mi Lady, mi familia es de Inglaterra, mucho tiempo vivimos en Kensington, pero cuando mi padre falleció, mi madre, mis hermanos y yo nos mudamos a Londres. Actualmente mi madre trabaja para la familia Britter, ella es la Institutriz de Annie"- Expliqué lo más tranquila posible, jamás negaré mis raíces, no me avergüenza no ser parte de la Sociedad Londinense.

-"Ah, es usted una dama de compañía"- Afirmó la Condesa y en sus palabras pude notar un poco de sarcasmo y desprecio.

-"No, solo soy amiga de Annie"- mencioné con el orgullo herido, hice una reverencia y me despedí de la Condesa.

Mi madre me decía que la sociedad era complicada y cruel, a ellos no les importa humillar a las personas. Creí que mi madre exageraba en su advertencia, ¡uf!, doy tantas gracias a Dios por no ser parte de este circo.

Antes de salir por el balcón logré distinguir a Annie saludando amablemente a los Duques. Se notaba nerviosa, por como movía sus manos y arrugaba parte de su falda. Cuando observé mejor me percaté que miraba de reojo a un joven que estaba a un costado de la Duquesa.

El caballero que Annie observaba era castaño, su cabello estaba largo hasta los hombros y vestía de manera refinada. De pronto levantó la vista y me miró. Su rostro estaba cincelado con detalles tan perfectos que pudieran ser comparados con una escultura, su belleza fue donada por su hermosa madre, mientras que su elegancia y porte, por su padre. Tenía una mezcla de ambos, en perfecto equilibrio. Su mirada era simplemente extraordinaria, sus ojos azules como el mar me miraban con escrutinio y mi cuerpo se estremeció. Ahora entendía el nerviosismo de Annie, su presencia era arrebatadora.

De repente, una barrera azul provocó que rompiéramos el contacto visual, era Annie que saludó al joven. Por el nerviosismo de mi amiga me di cuenta que era el joven que conoció en Escocia el verano pasado y cautivó su atención, por supuesto que tenía razón, realmente era encantador, pero a primera vista no dejaba de parecerme frío y tal vez un poco engreído… debe ser complicado convivir con una persona que tan solo con una mirada demuestra su frialdad y dureza…

Salí por el balcón a tomar un poco de aíre. Dentro de la habitación todo era tan asfixiante, el tumulto y el ambiente superficial me incomodaban sobremanera. Hasta Annie estaba atrapada en ese mundo, mi amiga amable y tierna a la que no lograba reconocer en este medio.

-"Candy, Candy… ¡Ya llegó!, ¡Él está aquí!"- llegó de improviso Annie muy emocionada

-"¿Qué…quién?"- pregunté desconcertada.

-"El Conde de Lakewood, el chico que conocí el verano pasado en Escocia"- hablaba rápidamente Annie.

-"Ah sí, el que estabas saludando hace unos momentos… te hallabas muy nerviosa"-

-"Se me notaba mucho"- dijo Annie un poco apenada.

-"Solo un poco"- Le dije mientras reía.

-"Vamos Candy, ya está por empezar el baile… mi Padre y yo iniciaremos la velada."- mencionó Annie arrastrándome a la habitación principal.

El recinto estaba saturado. Todos los presentes, con sus mejores galas. La música empezó y Annie, como me había mencionado, bailó el primer Vals con su padre. Después más jóvenes y no tan jóvenes bailaban alegremente al compás de las melodías. A pesar de que la pista estaba llena, Annie se destacaba por su gracia y belleza, siempre con un acompañante digno de ella, realmente era la Reyna de la fiesta, todos estaban dispuestos a complacerla.

De repente… la música se detuvo… La Sra. Britter hizo un movimiento brusco hacia la puerta, su rostro era una combinación de sorpresa, terror y angustia… En ese instante hubo un gran silencio, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal, en donde apreció un hombre de tez blanca y cabello negro, su porte y elegancia eran incomparables. Aunque en el baile todos los invitados provenían de familias nobles, él se destacaba por encima de todos. Su mirada era fría y calculadora y su rostro no mostraba emociones, sino un profundo cansancio pero yo creo que más que dureza era el resultado de un largo sufrimiento en silencio. A su lado, estaba un joven rubio con ojos azules y una gran sonrisa, franca y contagiosa, su altura, porte y rasgos eran similares, pero sus semblantes eran como el día y la noche, tan opuestos como el calor y el frío, pero en sus diferencias englobaban la totalidad, definitivamente eran padre e hijo.

Annie y su madre se acercaron cautelosamente a los recién llegados, el silencio en la habitación perduraba y las miradas seguían fijas en ese par de Aristócratas. Algunos murmullos se escucharon en la habitación.

-"¿Cómo se atreve a presentarse?… hace mucho que no lo veía"- mencionó una señora que se encontraba junto a mí.

-"Hace tanto tiempo que no se presentaba a una reunión social, al parecer ya olvidó la sórdida situación de su pasado".- continuó otra dama en susurros.

-"Y al parecer su hijo ya olvidó que por su culpa fue arrancado de los brazos de su madre"- afirmó la primera mujer.

-"¿Cómo pudieron declararlo inocente cuando todos estamos seguros que él tuvo que ver con su muerte?"-

-"Su posición le da cierta ventajas"- terminó la dama con una mueca en su rostro.

-"Mira, los años han pasado y han convertido a ese pobre huérfano en un candidato asediado por las jóvenes debutantes. Aunque es una lástima, porque aquella joven que comparta su vida tendrá que arrastrar el oscuro pasado de su familia".-

-"Qué indigno, su hija estaría en estos momentos de la edad de la Srita Annie"-

-"Lo peor no fue la muerte de la hermosa Paula sino que una inocente también compartió ese destino"- Terminó la Dama con un suspiro mientras se retiraba del salón junto con su compañera de rumores.

Cuando ambas señoras se retiraron, me dejaron con la duda y la incertidumbre sobre el tema que hablaron. Tenía que ver con el señor y el joven recién llegados, de eso no me quedaba duda, pero ¿a qué se referían?

La música comenzó nuevamente y el incómodo ambiente generado con antelación quedó olvidado. La pista se llenó nuevamente y todos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta. Mientras me divertía viendo bailar a los presentes, sentí una mirada sobre mí, eché un vistazo alrededor y unos ojos azules y tiernos me observaban absortos, sin miedo recorrían mi cabello y mi rostro. Era el joven que había ingresado con su padre, provocando el incomodo silencio en su ingreso. Con una sonrisa se acercó lentamente hacia mí. Y con una reverencia se presentó.

-"William Albert Andley, a sus pies"-

-"Candy Cornwell, es un gusto conocerlo"- regresé la reverencia.

-"Disculpe, ¿conozco a sus padres?"- preguntó serenamente.

-"No lo creo, mi familia no pertenece a la Nobleza"- Le contesté un poco enfadada, ¿Porqué todos preguntan de dónde vengo?

-"Disculpe no quiero contrariarla, pero yo creo que la Nobleza se lleva en el corazón no en el apellido"-

Esa respuesta no la esperaba, me dejó muda, ¿Realmente pensaba así?, con cuidado observé sus facciones tratando de encontrar la mentira en sus palabras… pero simplemente era sincero.

-"No todos piensan eso, Duque"-

-"Si, tristemente hay personas que se preocupan más por la apariencia que por las acciones. Pero aun no ha contestado mi pregunta"-

-"Mi madre es institutriz de la Señorita Annie Britter, mi padre falleció hace más de 8 años y antes vivíamos en Kensignton. Mi familia tenía una granja a las orillas de la ciudad, pero la perdimos con la muerte de nuestro padre. Desde entonces vivimos en Londres y mi madre trabaja."-Explique rápidamente.

El Señor Andley me miró cautelosamente, sus ojos demostraban su mente aguda. Algunas Damas casaderas se acercaron a nosotros y con miradas y comentarios insinuantes solicitaban bailar con el Duque. Luego de un desfile formado por una decena de rogonas, el caballero no tuvo más opción que desistir. Solo me quedé con la sonrisa que me ofreció mientras se dirigía al centro de la pista con una hermosa señorita.

Observé a los invitados, muchos estaban en la pista de baile disfrutando de algún Vals, otros se encontraban platicando con sus coetáneos y algunos otros evidenciaban desde lejos que estaban en el proceso de cortejo con algunas Damas. Salí del salón hacía otra habitación y cuando iba por un pasillo vi de reojo a una pareja. Al parecer hacían más cosas que platicar. Cuando sus rostros quedaron expuestos ante mí, la cara de Lady Leagan me miró con advertencia en sus ojos. El caballero que la acompañaba era también pelirojo, muy galante y de ojos cafés. Traté de ser discreta y seguí mi camino, no me interesaba inmiscuirme en situaciones que no son de mi interés.

Cuando llegué al salón más grande, vi a Annie que estaba bailando con un caballero rubio de ojos azules, su mirada era tierna y dulce, ya habían bailado anteriormente. Se veían muy bien juntos, la belleza de ambos deslumbraba la habitación, ese sí sería un gran partido para ella.

-"Verdad que es muy guapo?... es un Conde, por lo tanto tú no eres digna de él"- me dijo Lady Leagan con desdén.

-"Así que señorita Cornwell es solo un sueño para usted"- y sin mencionar nada más, agitó su abanico y se retiró a otra habitación.

¡Esto es inaudito! pero… ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! whrrrr, estoy furiosa con la Condesa, nunca me entrometo en los asuntos de otras persona, por lo que espero lo mismo de los otros. Con evidente disgusto salí rápidamente al balcón más alejado, necesitaba respirar… ella me acusó como si yo fuese la que estaba haciendo algo mal.

La brisa nocturna y el silencio de la noche me ayudaron a calmarme y me pregunté sobre el motivo por el cual la Condesa se portó tan grosera y mezquina. Mi madre me enseñó a ser sincera, preocuparme por terceros y nunca mencionar alguna ofensa para otros, era parte de la cortesía como Dama y como ser humano. Creo que la condesa distaba mucho de lo que pensaba mi madre. Solo hacía lo que quería y decía lo que sentía.

Escuché un sonido en una parte oscura del balcón que despertó mis sentidos, cuando me puse en posición de defensa un caballero perfectamente vestido salió de las sombras. ¡Era el hijo del Duque!, con paso firme y seguro se acercó a mí… estaba muy nerviosa, cuando estábamos a menos de un metro de distancia, esbozó una sonrisa.

-"Vaya, una chica hermosa sola en el balcón"…-

Su voz era profunda y grave… a esa distancia distinguí su rostro perfecto y su mirada tan penetrante... escondía más emociones de las que expresaba.

Observé el lugar y me percaté que éramos los únicos en la terraza, me sentí nerviosa, un silencio incomodo reino por un momento entre nosotros y sus maravillosos labios comenzaron a moverse.

-"Uf!, ¿ese es tu mejor vestido?… y yo que creía que se arreglaban para eventos como este"- me dijo, mostró una sonrisa y tocó su cabello.

Mis ojos se abrieron con asombro y me pregunté nuevamente ¿Por qué todos estaban dispuestos a ofenderme?

* * *

Hola todos, estoy aventurándome a una nueva historia que estoy escribiendo junto a mi amiga, prima y comadre Bren. Espero les haya gustado. También agradezco a mi Ángel que es nuestro Beta (aunque para mí siempre serás mi Alfa).

Por favor quiero saber sus comentarios dejen algún Review.


	2. ¿Quien eres tú?

**Los persona****jes no me pertenecen… pero la historia es toda mía… bueno la mitad**

**Capítulo 2 ¿Quién eres tú?**

* * *

**Margaret D`Lacree era Condesa de Carladés, en Francia. Fue desheredada cuando no se casó según los acuerdos de sus padres. Ella eligió a un amigo de su infancia que después se convirtió en su guardia personal. Se amaban tanto que huyeron juntos hasta Inglaterra y se establecieron a las afueras de Kensington. Tuvieron tres hijos. A pesar de algunas carencias, fue feliz hasta que un accidente le arrebató la vida de su amado. Desde entonces se mudaron a Londres. Ahí se convirtió en Institutriz de la Señorita Britter.**

* * *

Las mirada de todas las doncellas me tenían cansado, cada una esperando que su belleza fuera suficiente para derretirme con su mirada, su cuerpo o su cara… por favor, ¿como si no supiera que lo único que buscan es mi dinero?, o tal vez ¿mi posición? Con mucho fastidio seguí aguantando a muchas mujeres que no dejaban de acecharme. Fue una pésima idea acompañar a mis padres pero ¿qué podía hacer? Mi progenitor me había sentenciado con un castigo doloroso: regalar a Theodora si no lo acompañaba.

Tuve que poner mi mejor cara… fría y calculadora, apartando a toda mujer que quisiera acercarse. Me molestaban los bailes de presentación… cuando una mujer platicaba conmigo sacaba a relucir la línea de sucesión de los Reyes… yo era el cuarto. ¡Fantástico!, aparte de ser un partido apetitoso por mi dinero, también lo era por mi posición. Yo solo quería libertad… solo la libertad de decidir mi vida, ¿Cuál era mi futuro?... simple, sería el siguiente Duque de Grandchester, tendría que continuar con las labores en el congreso y también administrar todos los bienes de la familia. ¡Ufff!, al menos mis padres me apoyaban para que pudiese elegir a mi pareja, ¡algunos de mis conocidos ya estaba comprometidos desde pequeños!

-"Buenas noches Duque"- con fastidio pensé que era momento de iniciar con esos protocolos de presentación. Cuando miré para descubrir a la joven que se acercó a mí, descubrí a una joven bella de cabello rojizo.

-"Antes lo eran"- emití sin miedo… no tenía ganas de sacar mis mejores modales, estaba seguro que cualquier comentario atento sería lo suficiente para no retirarse jamás.

-"Soy Lady Leagan, un gusto conocerlo"- Grandioso!

-"Es un placer jovencita"-dije con desgano.

-"Me gustaría compartir una pieza con usted, mi querido Terry".- ¡lo sabía! Ya investigó todo mi linaje.

-"Los siento pero poseo dos pies izquierdos, no quisiera estropear sus zapatillas, con permiso."- Salí al balcón más alejado de la pista y de los invitados.

La brisa nocturna relajó mi estado de ánimo, me gusta el silencio y disfruto inmensamente de la soledad. Los bailes, modales y relaciones sociales no son lo mío. Mis padres disfrutan mucho de las reuniones y congresos, a mis hermanas les interesan las fiestas y se desviven con su arreglo personal. Yo disfruto de la lectura, montar a caballo y la lejanía de la gente.

Este tipo de fiesta era muy incómoda para mí, en el fondo sentía como sí me estuvieran evaluando, porque para eso son las fiestas de presentación, ¿no?, para encontrar un buen partido para las chicas casaderas. Esa es la razón por la cual no asisto a ningún baile. Desafortunadamente esta fiesta es de la hija de un amigo de mis padres… así que me sentenciaron a asistir.

Las chicas que conozco se enamoran de mí…!Ja!, ¡como si fuera posible que te pudiesen enamorar en un instante, de un momento a otro, solo con verlas y ya está! Jamás he planeado estar con nadie, en realidad no he conocido a alguien interesante.

Estaba mirando las estrellas y disfrutando de una brisa fresca, cuando escuché unos pequeños pasos que se dirigían al balcón, me escondí rápidamente en las sombras. No deseaba ver a nadie, estaba bastante cómodo ahí. En un segundo apareció una doncella. Era una mujer de piel blanca y rubia cabellera, aunque su vestimenta era simple delineaba su delgada y estilizada figura. Se notaba alterada porque sus pisadas eran fuertes. Traté de moverme para salir del balcón sin que se percatara que estaba ahí, pero desafortunadamente se asustó.

La miré detalladamente, era una chica muy hermosa, demasiado diría yo. Su rostro era precioso, blanco como la leche y con unas diminutas pecas que enmarcaban su respingada y pequeña nariz. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando la vi a los ojos… eran un par de esmeraldas, excepcionales. Me hipnotizaron por un instante, de un segundo a otro me sentí nervioso… muy nervioso.

-"Vaya, una chica hermosa sola en el balcón"…- necesitaba tomar el control, soné lo más seguro posible, pero por dentro temblaba como una hoja. Ella simplemente me observaba atenta, escrutando con sus bellísimos ojos. Comenzó a mirar alrededor y eso me puso intranquilo… nunca me ha gustado sentirme vulnerable.

-"Uf!, ¿ese es tu mejor vestido?… y yo que creía que se arreglaban para eventos como este"- sonreí y acaricié mi cabello nervioso. Era mejor alejarla, no me gustaría que se diera cuenta de mi inquietud.

Esperé que ella bajara su cara y saliera indignada del balcón pero levantó su rostro y me miró directamente a los ojos. Sus hermosas esmeraldas eran fuego puro, con un movimiento gracioso de su nariz se acercó con determinación.

-"¿Cómo te atreves?, yo pensé que los caballeros eran educados"- lo dijo suavemente como si estuviera saludándome pero se encontraba furiosa.

-"Yo pensé que las doncellas eran finas y hermosas… ¡ah!, ¡por eso saliste del salón. No encontrabas pareja! ¿verdad?- seguí su juego, realmente me estaba divirtiendo.

-"No te importa… además eso no es verdad"- me dijo indignada con la nariz muy levantada.

-"Yo creo que sí… señorita pecosa"- expresé con una sonrisa… era muy divertido verla iracunda.

-"Disculpa pero me gustan mucho mis pecas… lo que pasa es que tú estás celoso porque no tienes!"- habló más alto de lo normal pero no perdió la compostura.

-"Y te sientes muy feliz por tu naricita también"- su nariz era muy hermosa y junto con sus pecas era lo que más adornaba su cara… pero no se lo diría.

-"Claro que sí… tú solo eres un muchacho malcriado"- comencé a reír con grandes carcajadas y ella con gracia caminó moviendo sus caderas hasta ingresar nuevamente al salón.

Era una fémina fascinante! Era delicada y frágil como una rosa pero sus ojos mostraban valentía y seguridad. Se encontraba con el orgullo herido y se defendía como un león. Me encontraba anonadado, jamás una mujer me deslumbró, enfrentó y divirtió como ella. Tenía que seguirla, realmente deseaba seguir conversando con ella… bueno haciéndola rabiar, me gustó mucho ver sus ojos enardecidos y deseaba volver a verlos.

Cuando ingresé al salón vi la figura de la rubia caminar sin detenerse hasta un pasillo que salía a un jardín interno. La seguí sin importarme si era muy obvio. Es tan agradable ver molesta a una Dama por mi presencia. Siempre eran ellas las que me perseguían y ahora estoy siguiendo a una. No me gusta… bueno me cautiva su humor, siempre tiene algo que refutarme sin ningún miedo.

Pude observar cómo ella se detuvo abruptamente y se dirigió por un sendero; yo también me percaté que había un ruido extraño, conforme avancé pude escuchar claramente una discusión a lo lejos. De repente alcancé a la rubia, ella se detuvo y yo también lo hice. Ambos éramos testigos de un forcejeo entre una chica pelirroja y un joven rubio. Por lo que pude observar el joven tenía a la chica sometida y trataba de quitarle el vestido sin pudor alguno.

-"Suéltala cobarde"- grité molesto y corrí hasta alcanzar al agresor, lo tomé por el cuello y lo separé de la joven. Sentía una cólera inmensa, un caballero no se propasa con una Dama.

-"No es de Caballeros lo que haces"- escupí molesto mientras atinaba un golpe en la cara del hombre.

De reojo vi cómo la rubia ayudaba a la chica pelirroja a acomodarse el vestido y el peinado. Para darles un poco de espacio me giré dándoles la espalda y con un movimiento brusco jalé al joven para que hiciera la misma acción.

-"Ella me excitó, es la culpable de la situación… yo soy un caballero, pero ella es una cualquiera"- me dijo muy bajito, de modo que solo yo lo escuchara.

Me molestó mucho más de lo que estaba, me quedó claro que era un miserable. Justificando su acción cuando el desgraciado tiene la fuerza suficiente para obligar a una mujer a hacer lo que él quiera.

-"A mí no me parece… tú eres el que tiene el poder de parar ¿O no sabes detenerte cuando te dicen que no?"- se lo dije muy molesto estrujando su camisa y mirándolo a los ojos. Mi mirada era fría y agresiva… él simplemente bajó la vista.

Cuando lo solté, miré a las chicas y pude percatarme que la agredida era la joven que se presentó ante mí en la fiesta. El agresor solo salió corriendo hacia el salón. El miserable huyó para evitar mi cólera y que le expresara lo que se merecía.

Las dos jóvenes me miraban en espera de mi reacción, por lo que simplemente hice una reverencia y me fui. No las incomodaría más porque ambas necesitaban un poco de espacio para poder asimilar la situación. Además tenía que encontrar al infeliz.

Ingresé al salón con seguridad, mis ojos buscaban al supuesto caballero… tenía una deuda pendiente. Caminé ágilmente entre los invitados, esquivando desde miradas hasta ostentosas Damas. Me coloqué en la esquina junto a una puerta que conecta a otro salón y traté de encontrar al joven agresor.

-"Hola Terry, me da gusto verte… es una verdadera sorpresa encontrarte aquí"- la anfitriona de la fiesta se acercó muy lentamente.

-"Buenas noches Lady Britter, no me perdería su fiesta por nada del mundo"- le dije con desgano, expresaba una dulzura muy fingida.

-"Me da mucho gusto que hayas asistido, ¿aún no has bailado?"- preguntó muy inocentemente.

-"No, tengo dos lados izquierdos y no me gusta pisar los pies de mis compañeras"- traté de salir sin problemas de la situación, era la anfitriona y la hija del mejor amigo de mi padre.

-"Aun así, no te negarías a bailar conmigo ¿verdad?"- me dijo sin miedo.

-"Sería un honor pero no me gustaría que la criticaran por la falta de gracias de su pareja"- pensé rápidamente para evitar bailar con ella. No me hubiera gustado que se generaran rumores de que la estaba cortejando.

-"No te preocupes, no me importa lo que digan"- estaba atrapado. Cuando estaba a punto de refutarle su comentario, llegó mi padre.

-"Terry, baila con Annie, ella necesita un acompañante"- me ordenó con la mirada, así que sin contradecirlo extendí mi mano para guiar a la chica a la pista de baile.

Evité platicar con ella, bailamos un Vals sin emitir comentario alguno y cuando la música se detuvo, guié a mi acompañante hasta un extremo del salón. Cuando estaba dispuesto a despedirme, escuchamos los comentarios de unas señoras.

-"¿Has visto la desfachatez de Lady Leagan?"- Me interesé en el comentario de las Damas.

-"¿Cómo se atreve a hacer sus escándalos aquí?"- comentó la otra Lady.

-"Es demasiado atrevida… el estar mucho tiempo fuera de Inglaterra solo la ha hecho más libertina"- dijo con sarcasmo.

-"Claro que es libertina… salió del salón con el Conde Smith y cuando regresó tenía todo el peinado fuera de lugar y su falda estaba estropeada, llena de tierra y pasto…¿tú qué crees que estuvieron haciendo afuera?"- se dieron cuenta que Annie y yo las escuchábamos y solamente caminaron, sin decir una palabra más, hacia el otro salón.

-"Ahhh!, no pensé que una Dama pudiera comportarse de esa manera!"- expresó muy sorprendida e indignada.

-"Creo que juzgamos muy rápidamente… cuando aun no sabemos todos los hechos ¿no mi Lady?"- comenté con cortesía, ella se escandalizaba.

-"Una Dama nunca pone en duda su reputación, cualquier circunstancia que haga dudoso su honor es culpa de ella"-

-"Es su opinión y no discuto con una Dama"- estaba cansado de su presencia y sus comentarios. Así que me despedí de ella y seguí buscando al pseudo Caballero. Ya tenía el nombre del susodicho por lo que mi búsqueda sería más fácil.

Los comentarios de las señoras me hicieron pensar que las mujeres tenían mucho que perder porque eran juzgadas muy duramente. Lady Leagan estuvo en una situación incómoda y el resultado fue que ella era la culpable.

Apareció la rubia entre la gente y con una seguridad poco común, caminó hacia mí.

-"Duque, agradezco su intervención en el jardín… gracias por darle su merecido a ese bribón"- me comentó sincera y su mirada demostraba indignación por la situación.

-"Fue más que un placer hacerme cargo de ese miserable, que es la vergüenza de los caballeros ingleses"- ella sonrió y su rostro se volvió más hermoso de lo que era.

-"Gracias…"- era muy transparente, su semblante era sincero y su sonrisa franca.

-"Como ya mencioné no fue por interés de nada… es porque un caballero no debe de actuar de esa manera"-

-"Aún así fue noble su acción, por lo que debo agradecer su ayuda"-

Era hermosa, me agradaba su compañía porque sencillez y dignidad. Lo que la destacaba era su sinceridad en este mundo de caretas, porque decía lo que pensaba, hacía lo que creía mejor y no le interesaban las poses o los protocolos… era simplemente ella.

-"Dime una cosa…"- tenía que protegerme de sus encantos.

-"¿qué?"- preguntó dudosa.

-"Dime si te gusto…"- su rostro cambió a indignación -"porque puedes demostrarme qué tan agradecida estás"- su cuerpo se puso tenso –"conozco un lugar donde podemos estar solos y puedes demostrármelo".-

Me miró a los ojos e hizo una mueca.

-"Eres un atrevido!"- me lo dijo entre dientes. Su rostro pecoso se tornó rojo y yo solté una sonora y larga carcajada. Se dio la vuelta y se fue enfurecida.

* * *

Hola chicos… este es mi segundo capítulo y quiero agradecer a mi amiga, comadre y casi hermana Bren, que esta tan emocionada como yo con los review.

**Liz…**amiga muchas gracias por tu ayuda y tus palabras de aliento.

**Shirley…** gracias por leer, pronto tus incógnitas serán resueltas.

**Mirslayer…**Agradezco tu comentario y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado igual que él anterior. Pronto veremos cómo siguen las cosas.

**Cherrie SA…** Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Luz Ma…**Actualice lo más pronto posible, espero que este capítulo también te haya agradado. Gracias por leer.

**Amix de Fanfics…**Bueno, yo simplemente creo que en todos los ámbitos de la sociedad hay caretas y también hay gente sincera y simple… nuestra intención no es mostrar una sociedad falsa, simplemente que es mas común entre la "alta" buscar la manera de ser adaptado. Saludos y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Krikaesav…**Gracias por tus comentarios y aquí esta otro capítulo para ti.

**Yarda…**Tienes muchas ideas y pronto veremos si tienes razón… Albert es un papel muy importante en la historia y el siguiente capítulo se sabrá más de él.

**Tamborsita333…**La historia es alternativa, pero espero no cambiar mucho el carácter de los personajes principales… y Albert aparecerá mucho en mi historia, espera un poco más.

También agradezco a todas las lectoras silenciosas y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Por último quiero agradecer a mi ángel que siempre está conmigo y corrige mis errores. Besos a todos.


	3. La dama de hierro

**Los persona****jes no me pertenecen… pero la historia es toda mía… bueno la mitad**

**Capítulo 3 La Dama de Hierro**

**George William Andley era un joven audaz y problemático, cuando era adolescente conoció y se enamoró perdidamente de la hermosa Pauna Dolety, Condesa de Ross. Le propuso matrimonio y se casaron después que fue declarado el siguiente Duque de Wessex. Tuvieron dos hijos. La desgracia calló en la casa de los Andley cuando Pauna murió en un trágico accidente junto a su bebé de 3 meses de edad. El accidente dejó muchas dudas entre la gente porque el cuerpo de la madre e hija jamás se encontraron.**

-"Es una mujer bellísima, Lady Leagan"- Me dijo el guapo Conde mientras salíamos por el jardín.

-"Es demasiado galante, Conde"-Dije con un suave murmullo y con un toque coqueto. Desde que llegué Arthur Smith me miraba muy insistentemente y yo tenía ganas de divertirme. Me gusta jugar con fuego, es tan excitante.

-"Solo expreso lo que todos en la sala observan, es simplemente la más hermosa de las jovencitas"- me conducía hacia un sendero del jardín, si continuábamos avanzando nos alejaríamos demasiado de la fiesta.

-"Agradezco su cumplido Conde, pero también me gustaría que nos mantuviéramos dentro de la fiesta, las personas comentan muchas cosas de mí. Si desaparecemos un largo rato seremos la comidilla de los presentes"-Se lo mencioné muy segura,

-"Eso no importa… hermosa, podemos divertirnos tanto que valdrá la pena el chismorreo"- me tomó de la mano con fuerza y me condujo un poco más lejos. Comencé a asustarme, la actitud del Conde no era muy propia.

-"Me importa mucho lo que dirán, no soy muy popular por aquí"- expliqué tratando de hacerle entrar en razón y regresar al salón.

-"Dicen que eres muy complaciente, hermosa"- dijo cínicamente, en ese momento comprendí que había muchas murmuraciones sobre mi conducta.

-"Regresemos al salón"- Traté de sonar muy segura, para evitar que me refutara.

Aferró más su mano a mi muñeca y con un movimiento brusco me acercó a él, su boca comenzó a invadir la mía y me paralicé. De un segundo a otro tenía sus manos desabrochando mi vestido y una de sus sucias manos tocaba mi seno. Con brusquedad jaló mi cabello para hacerme verlo a los ojos. Su mirada azul era oscura y maliciosa, con una leve sonrisa se acercó a mi cuello y lo besó. Forcejeé tratando de zafarme de su abrazo, de su mirada y de sus asquerosas manos. Traté de pisarlo, de golpearlo y hasta de morderlo, pero no lograba mi cometido. Mis ojos lloraron por la impotencia y la indignación, la sensación de debilidad que caracterizaba a mi sexo estaba en su resplandor. Cuando me sentí perdida algo empujó a mi captor y caí al suelo liberada.

No podía levantar mi rostro, escuché frases o comentarios y hasta un golpe sonoro y fuerte. Sentí unas manos ayudándome a levantar y cuando observé esos ojos esmeralda, regresé un poco a la realidad y pude ver a la amiga de la anfitriona ayudándome a levantar. También observé a un joven que aprisionaba duramente al Conde. La joven Corwell me ayudó a acomodarme el vestido que tenía una mancha de lodo en la falda, también trató de acomodar mi peinado mientras ambos hombre comenzaban a discutir nuevamente. El miserable Smith corrió al salón cuando el joven se distrajo. Lo identifiqué en seguida, ¡él era el siguiente Duque de Grandchester, había tratado de saludarlo en el salón e incluso lo invité a bailar!

Me quedé a la expectativa de la reacción del joven Grandchester, pero solo se inclinó levemente y se fue. Me sentí aliviada porque era muy incómoda mi posición. No me interesaba dar explicación de nada y todavía tener que agradecer su caballerosidad era muy frustrante.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"- preguntó la rubia con una dulcesita voz.

-"Sí"- dije con desgano.

-"¿Quieres que vayamos al tocador para que puedas arreglarte mejor?"- preguntó dudosa, en su voz había cautela pero también cierta pena.

-"Gracias pero puedo arreglarme sola"- caminé hasta el salón pero me quedé un poco de tiempo en la entrada, me arreglé el vestido y un poco más el peinado. Por más que lo hacía no iba a poder pasar desapercibida. Una mancha en mi falda lo delataba y mi cabello todo desarreglado daría mucho que hablar en lo que quedaba de la fiesta y también por un largo tiempo. Con el orgullo que me caracterizaba, caminé erguida e ingresé al salón.

Conforme pasaba se escuchaban murmullos y comentarios. Esta sociedad es muy estricta, he sido criticada por no tener dama de compañía y por no esperar a mis familiares para asistir a una reunión. Mi madre es una mujer voluntariosa y nunca me negó absolutamente nada. En América, las mujeres pueden ir solas a algunos lugares y aunque siguen las reglas de etiquetas me he caracterizado por ser diferente. Me gusta la aventura, las sensaciones nuevas, no le temo a nada y soy muy solitaria.

Sé que esta situación provoca que tipos como el Conde Smith se crean con la sensación que pueden aprovecharse de mí. Que soy libertina o que me gusta que me manoseen. No puedes ser un término medio porque los más pudorosos me critican pero los libertinos me creen de su condición.

Llegué al baño de damas y comencé a limpiar el vestido y cuando logré disminuir la mancha continúe con mi peinado. En menos de 20 minutos salí del tocador con mejor aspecto pero escuché algunos comentarios.

-"Rosy, ya supiste que Lady Leagan fue deshonrada en el jardín"- dijo alarmada una chica no más grande que yo.

-"¿Cómo?"- preguntó con malicia en su voz

-"Dicen que el Conde Smith y ella se desaparecieron un buen rato en el jardín y cuando ella ingresó venía con el vestido manchado y el cabello todo alborotado, signos que no estuvieron platicando"- lo último lo mencionó con saña.

-"Tiene aspecto de libertina"-

-"Dicen que no es su primera vez, que hasta se ha metido con hombres casados"-

-"Dios!"- expresó mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca.

-"Lo sé, pero mujeres como ella no encuentran buenos partidos. Los que son realmente caballeros no les interesan las libertinas"- fue lo último que logré escuchar, mientras mi corazón latía despacio, adolorido. Aunque no quisiera, los comentario tan mordaces como esos me lastimaban y aunque yo era muy fuerte sí lograban afectarme.

-"Somos mujeres libres… no libertinas, queridas"- dije con orgullo y mirándolas con desdén.

Caminé buscando un lugar donde pasar un rato más la velada y poder retirarme. Cuando pasando el salón principal escuché otros comentarios como los anteriores, pero esta vez por la festejada y su amiga.

-"Annie, ¿Te estás divirtiendo?"- preguntó la rubia.

-"!Si¡ todo es un sueño. La fiesta está saliendo como siempre quise. He bailado con todos los caballeros de aquí. Solo que hay muchas habladurías por la Condesa Leagan"-

-"¿habladurías?"- preguntó la chica con duda.

-"No has escuchado que ha dado un espectáculo con el Conde Smith"-

-"¿Espectáculo?"-

-"!Ay, Candy¡,! no sé cómo explicarlo¡"- sonó alarmada.-"Ella… creo… que ya no es una doncella y… dicen que ha estado con el Conde Smith de esa manera"-

-"Annie ¿cómo pueden inventar un chisme así?, ¿cómo desprestigiar a una Dama sin saber los detalles?"- enfrentó la Rubia con indignación en sus ojos.

-"!Ay Candy¡!los vieron¡… simplemente llegó despeinada y desarreglada del jardín"-

-"Pero Annie, ella…"- se quedó expectativa analizando la situación.

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Yo creo que no se debe juzgar a nadie, porque hay cosas que no son lo que parecen"- afirmó segura y con un orgullo distinguido.

-"Lo que pasa es que eres muy buena y sientes que nadie puede hacer cosas malas, Candy"- Expresó con firmeza la castaña.

-"Solo creo que debemos conocer todo para emitir un juicio de alguien, a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen"- dijo con un suspiro.

Antes que las cosas se complicaran decidí enfrentar las situaciones y salí de mi escondite. Con delicadeza llegué con la anfitriona y su amiga. Ambas se sorprendieron al verme ahí.

-"Hola!, no pensé que ustedes hablaran tan mal de los que no están presentes"- dije con orgullo. Habían sido atrapadas en sus comentarios.

-"¡Mi Lady!"- exclamó la señorita Britter con asombro.

Cuando disponía a retarlas, apareció mi adorado primo. Sus ojos azules iluminaban todo su rostro, sus rizos dorados enmarcaban su piel y hacían de su porte un aspecto aristocrático. Era el sueño de muchas jóvenes casadera por su amabilidad y su corazón sincero y alegre.

-"Querida Eliza ¿Dónde te habías metido?"- preguntó amable mientras depositaba un dulce beso en mi mano.

-"Estaba ocupada"- le dije sonriendo, es el único que mejora mi humor.

Anthony se inclinó para saludar a las Damas que me hacían compañía pero pude notar su mirada recorrer a la joven rubia. Aunque tenía un porte sencillo la chica Corwell era muy hermosa, sus facciones eran finas y sus ojos eran verdes.

-"Aun no nos han presentado"- le dijo a Candy –"Soy Anthony Brower, Conde de Lakewood"- le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y se inclinó para besar su mano.

-"Candy Corwell, a sus pies"- Le dijo la chica sonrojada.

Cuando se presentó con ella, me miro y con una chispa en sus ojos me sonrió.

-"Me concederás la siguiente melodía, Mi Lady"- se inclinó para que todo pareciera más formal. Era nuestro juego desde niños.

-"Será un honor Mi Lord"- le dije divertida y coqueta. Tomó mi mano y cuando comenzamos a dirigirnos a la pista se detuvo y miró a las chicas.

-"Después de bailar con mi prima ¿Me concederás una pieza señorita Corwell?"-

-"ah, mmm, me gustaría… pero la verdad…"- comenzó a titubear la joven Candy –"No sé bailar… nunca lo he hecho"- terminó muy apenada.

-"Sería un honor enseñarla, no es tan complicado"- dijo mi primo sin vacilar.

-"En ese caso, será también para mí compartir mis dos pies izquierdos contigo"-

Continuamos hacía la pista y cuando comenzamos a bailar, él pudo notar mi molestia.

-"¿Qué te pasa Eliza?"-preguntó desconcertado por mi cambio de humor. No me gusta que les tenga atención a otras mujeres aparte de mí.

-"Me molesta que seas tan caballeroso. ¿Dónde has estado?"- pregunté indignada. Necesité su compañía y su ayuda pero él no estaba.

-"Cuando llegué fui requerido por la anfitriona… recuerdas que la conocí el verano pasado en Escocia, es una joven muy simpática y educada"-

-"A mí no me lo parece"- le dije sincera, siempre he pecado de ser clara y directa.

-"Estás celosa que no te haya dedicado mi atención, querida prima"- dijo con una sonrisa.

Él y yo éramos inseparables. Nuestros padres viajaban mucho cuando estábamos pequeños y fuimos educados los primeros 12 años por nuestra tía abuela. Ella siempre decía que Anthony tenía un corazón de oro y que yo una voluntad de hierro. No se equivocó. Todo lo que nos predijo se hizo realidad. Para ella Anthony sería un perfecto caballero: respetuoso, sencillo y noble. Mientras que me auguró escándalos porque sería inquieta, insatisfecha y muy voluntariosa. Insisto jamás erró en el futuro.

Las Habladurías no cesarían, la mayoría de la gente buscaba escusas para divertirse. Esa era parte de mi diversión. Amaba burlarme de las debilidades de la gente. Ahora sabía que la situación tan comprometedora que había pasado me había puesto del otro lado del juego. Ahora los comentarios voraces giraban en torno a mí.

-"Anthony…"- tenía que confesárselo –"…vas a bailar con la chica Corwell"- quizás después de salir de la fiesta.

-"Sí"-

-"No te enamores, ella simplemente es una campesina"- nuestro linaje es importante y no me gustaría que mi primo no se case con un buen partido.

-"Eliza!!!"- me levantó un poco la voz para reprenderme.

-"Sabes lo que pienso"-le dije con firmeza.

-"Tu también lo sabes"- siempre creía que las posiciones son muy relativas. A mí me parece que pertenecemos a una sociedad distinta.

La música terminó y él me acompañó hasta donde estaba su siguiente baile. Vi cómo suavemente llevaba a la señorita Corwell hasta la pista y cómo con paciencia le hacía que lo siguiera con la melodía. Escuché un suspiro de frustración de la hija de los Britter, observaba con una mirada oscura a la pareja y pude sentir una sensación extraña. A ella le gustaba mi primo de eso no había duda, los celos la consumían.

A lo lejos había un caballero rubio que no dejaba de observar también a la misma pareja, era muy buen mozo, alto y blanco. Tenía unos ojos azules como mi primo pero sus cabellos rubios eran largos hasta los hombros. Lo reconocí enseguida era el hijo del Duque de Wessex, su padre es tío de mi padre y de la madre de Anthony.

Tenía como 8 años que no lo veía. Después de la trágica muerte de su madre, su padre dejó de frecuentarnos a todos nosotros. Se murmuró muchísimo sobre la muerte de mi tía, yo era muy pequeña para recordarla pero mucha gente menciona que era un ángel. Hubo muchas especulaciones, entre ellas, que el culpable era mi tío abuelo porque se dio cuenta que le era infiel y que la pequeña hija no era suya.

Cuando me disponía a buscar a mi querido tío perdido, una voz ronca me recordó donde me encontraba.

-"Mi Lady, me concedería una pieza"- me dijo con una sonrisa retorcida el joven Grandchester.

Me sentí tan nerviosa que solo asentí. Me guió hasta la pista con las murmuraciones de muchas mujeres jóvenes y no tan jóvenes. Cuando comenzamos a bailar pude fijarme en sus ojos que eran azules como el mar con algunas vetas color verde, su porte aristocrático era tan distinguido que debía ser la envidia de muchos caballeros.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"- preguntó en un susurro.

-"Gracias por su preocupación, me encuentro en perfecto estado. También quisiera agradecer su intervención en el jardín"- Traté de no levantar mucho la voz.

-"Me aseguraré que el responsable de su incomodidad tenga su merecido"- exclamó molesto como si estuviese haciendo una promesa en voz alta.

-"Me siento honrada, pero ese tipo de gente no debe tomarse en cuenta"-

-"Tal vez… pero un caballero no puede dejar pasar un incidente así"- sonrió arrogante, estaba segura que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Cuando terminó mi pieza puede ver cómo se alejaba de mí y también mi primo ya se acercaba con la joven Corwell, ¡Había bailado más de dos piezas con ella! Parecía que se la estaba pasando muy bien. Venía sonriente y como todo un caballero se despidió con un beso galante en la mano de la chica, dejándola muy sonrojada.

-"El Duque de Lakewood es muy agradable"- me comentó Candy, ya que Annie Britter estaba bailando.

-"Es un gran caballero y también necesita una verdadera dama"- le dije escuetamente y me dirigí nuevamente al baño de Damas, dejándola sin compañía.

Cuando iba por el pasillo para ya ingresar al tocador, el Conde Smith me cortó el camino y me jaló fuertemente del brazo.

-"Tengo que dejar las cosas claras… no me interesa tener problemas por ti. Tienes que decirle a tu defensor que fue tu idea para evitar un enfrentamiento"- me ordenó con desdén.

-"Suéltame"- le escupí molesta pero temerosa.

-"Déjala, o también te las verás conmigo"- dijo una vocecita.

Candy Corwell estaba parada junto a mí enfrentando a mi agresor con una fortaleza que derrumbaría cualquier muro de acero. Su determinación era tan creíble que estaba segura que si él no me soltase, ella se le lanzaría y lo tumbaría aún cuando era la mitad de alta y fuerte que él. No creí que hubiera una mujer con esa determinación, por un instante sentí admiración por ella.

Hola chicas otra vez por aquí… pido disculpas he tenido mucho trabajo por eso no he podido actualizar, pero ahora si prometo que el siguiente fin de semana actualizo.

Quiero agradecer a mi querida Bren que sigue creyendo en esta historia y por supuesto a mi Ángel, compañero y el amor de mi vida que apoya en la redacción.

Me gustaría que me dijeran que les pareció este capítulo, se que Eliza es un personaje que no agrada mucho pero es esencial en mi historia.

Krikaesav, espero que este capítulo también te hay gustado.

Liz… amiga gracias por seguir. Gracias de verdad!

Nelly, me siento muy apenada pero estaré actualizando lo mas rápido que pueda.

Myrslayer, a mí también me gusta mucho cuando ellos dos se conocen y quise darle un toque especial, espero que continúes conmigo por toda la historia.

Luz ma, me encantó que me pidieras capítulos más largos, gracias por tener esa fe en mi. Espero no decepcionarte.

Tamborsita333, aquí esta otro capítulo. Actualizare muy pronto, lo prometo.

Eli de Grandchester, aquí esta para ti el siguiente capítulo espero que sea de tu agrado.

Dayana, la madre de Candy era de la nobleza pero le arrebataron el titulo porque no se caso con un buen partido, les tengo mas sorpresas cuando avance la historia.

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas y espero saber su opinión.

Saluditos!!!!


	4. Dama de Corazon

**Los persona****jes no me pertenecen… pero la historia es toda mía… **

**Capítulo 4 Dama de Corazón**

**Richard era el Duque de Grandchester, su descendencia provenía de los Reyes antiguos de Inglaterra. En su etapa de juventud era rebelde y problemático, pero terminó aceptando el titulo y subiendo al Congreso de Inglaterra con orgullo y distinción. En la época de rebeldía conoció a una hermosa joven americana: Eleanor Baker, quien después de algún tiempo se convirtió en su esposa y tuvieron tres hijos. Terrence Greum fue el mayo de ellos y el único varón. Él sería el siguiente Duque y continuaría con la tradición de la dinastía.**

Miré como Lady Leagan se retiraba al baño de Damas, no lograba entender su proceder. Realmente deseaba ser su amiga pero era muy complicada, en cuanto me veía tomaba una actitud agresiva y al primer instante que estábamos juntas me decía algún comentario ofensivo. Me sentía apenada por su situación, las habladurías entre las damas eran morbosas e infames pero ella no hacía nada para acusar al caballero y hacer desistir los comentarios.

Cuando ingresaba al pasillo, observe que el Conde Smith la seguía de cerca, por lo que un instante mis pies me llevaron con ellos. Me sentí con una rabia interior, un coraje extremo. Las mujeres éramos duramente juzgadas por acciones que a veces no estaban en nuestras manos y los jóvenes solamente aplaudidos con semejante hazaña. Cuando vi que la tomaba del brazo haciéndole daño, mi ira aumento en un instante y con una fortaleza que desconocí me acerque.

-"Déjala, o te la veras conmigo"- le dije claramente y lo miré con determinación.

Por un segundo nadie dijo nada, solo observe que el agresor la soltaba del brazo y daba un paso atrás. No dejaba de mirarlo y estaba dispuesta a lanzarme contra él y morderlo si era necesario.

Sentí una fuerte cuerpo detrás y me di cuenta que el caballero Smith lo miraba con ojos de miedo. Una mano tocó mi cintura y me hizo a un lado, pasó al frente y se interpuso entre el seudo caballero y nosotras. Mi corazón identifico claramente al personaje, el hijo del Duque estaba imponente y protector, su perfecto cuerpo estaba rígido y su cara endurecida miraba al Conde Smith.

-"Es un placer volver a verlo Conde"- le dijo el joven Grandchester con desden en su voz y avanzó hasta tomarlo de un brazo –"Tenemos algo pendiente"- Con una sonrisa retorcida me miró y de reojo observó a Lady Leagan –"hermosas damas, este es un asunto de caballeros, por lo que el joven y yo nos retiraremos a conversar"- hicieron una inclinación y pudimos verlos salir al jardín tranquilamente.

Ambas sabíamos que estaría sucediendo en cuestión de minutos, temí un instante por él. Tuve miedo que pudiese salir lastimado y reaccione tratando de seguirlos. Necesitaba asegurarme que el Duque estuviera bien y saliera ileso de su enfrentamiento con el agresor.

-"No te preocupes"- me dijo tranquila Lady Leagan cuando jaló mi brazo impidiendo mi andar.

-"Puede salir lastimado"-

-"Es un peleador nato, ¿Qué no has escuchado su reputación?"- me preguntó dudosa, con negación de mi cabeza continuo –"Dicen que es un rebelde, se escapa de su casa para ir a cantinas y bares de mala muerte. También comentan que es muy fuerte y siempre sale triunfante de sus enfrentamientos. Por eso el Conde Smith teme hacerle frente. Su fama es amplia en ese sentido y creo que el que saldrá mal será el mal nacido de Smith"-

Sentí un gran alivio en sus palabras pero muchas dudas comenzaron a rondar en mi mente. ¿Por qué un hijo de una noble cuna le gustaba las peleas? ¿Por qué se escapaba de su casa para salir a lugares así? ¿Qué esconde el joven Grandchester? Lady Leagan debió adivinar mis dudas porque me miraba con una sonrisa extraña.

-"Te gustaría salir al balcón, el aíre es muy sofocante aquí"- sin esperar mi respuesta comenzó a caminar y yo por inercia la seguí, era la primera palabra amable de la Condesa desde que la conocí.

Cuando llegamos al balcón, sentí la brisa fresca en mi cara, aunque el aire pegaba a mi cuerpo no tenía frío. Lady Leagan tomó aire con cierto alivio como si el frescor de la noche la aliviara y reviviera.

-"No te daré las gracias por lo que hiciste, pero acepto que fue muy valiente… solo tengo una duda ¿Por qué me defendiste?, desde que te conocí te he tratado indiferente"- me preguntó La Condesa.

-"Ningún hombre o mujer tiene derecho a juzgar ni tratar a nadie como lo han hecho"- mencione sinceramente.

Estuvimos unos momentos escuchando el sonido de la noche, mi vestido se movía con el viento y mi cara recibía la humedad nocturna.

-"Es un placer conocer una dama de corazón"- dijo claramente y en su voz no había burla ni desdén –"hay muchas caretas en estos bailes, la gente te habla por el dinero y la posición que tienes pero en cuanto le das la espalda… pueden destrozarte"-

-"Yo creo que es porque no se conocen bien… sí todos fueran sinceros no habría esos problemas"-

-"No… solo te dolería mas las criticas… esto es parte de la Nobleza, a veces encuentras grandes amigos pero otras, solo enemigos"-

Cuando estaba a punto de refutar su comentario, ingreso por el balcón mi amiga Annie. Se sorprendió mucho cuando observó con quien me encontraba pero enseguida su dulce sonrisa alegro su cara.

-"Lady Leagan, no sabía que estaba aquí"- mencionó dudosa

-"Estaba haciendo compañía a Lady Corwell"- y sin emitir nada más se retiró mientras hacía una reverencia. Ante de salir me miró y me mostró una sonrisa de complicidad. Creo que un futuro cuando baje sus defensas podríamos ser amigas.

-"Candy, ¿Por qué estabas con La Condesa?"- me preguntó Annie un poco molesta.

-"Me la encontré en el baño y salimos a tomar aire"- Mi amiga me miró tratando de encontrar incoherencia en mis comentarios o algún rastro de mentira

-"No es buena compañía… hay muchos rumores de ella y como te comenté hace unos momentos hay chismes que estuvo con el Conde Smith en el jardín… no precisamente platicando"-

-"Creo que juzgan mal, Annie…"- Con uno de sus delgados dedos tapó mi boca.

-"Tú no entiendes Candy, es muy malo que te vean hablando a solas con ella, puede manchar tu reputación"- Me sentí muy ofendida, Annie no dejaba que le explicará. Solo la miré molesta y creo que ella lo entendió –"no te molestes amiga, lo hago por tu bien, no es bueno que hagas amistad con ella. Su reputación también te afectaría."- con una de sus dulces sonrisas trató de cambiar el tema y su rostro mostró alegría –"viste al Conde de Lakewood, es el joven que conocí en Escocia. Es tan guapo, caballeroso y tierno. ¡Creo que me he enamorado Candy!"-

-"Creí que el que te gustaba era el hijo del Duque de Grandchester"- Estaba confundida desde el principio pensé que ese era el chico que había conocido porque se mostró muy nerviosa cuando lo vio.

-"!Oh, no! Él es el hijo del amigo de mi padre, siempre ha sido muy rebelde y un poco solitario. Cuando era niña si me gustaba pero ahora estoy enamorada del Anthony"- A mi también me había gustado el Conde de Lakewood, se me hizo un joven muy varonil y tierno.

-"Es guapo..."-

-"Además mi madre aprueba mi decisión, su familia es muy rica y tiene un título nobiliario, por lo que si me caso con él, sería una Condesa"- Annie se encontraba muy ilusionada, siempre había soñado casarse y tener hijos.

-"Me da mucho gusto por ti… creo que le interesas"-

-"Se la ha pasado bailando conmigo"- me dijo todavía con un aire soñador.

Un viento fuerte golpeo nuestros cuerpos y nos estremecimos. Annie rápidamente se cubrió con las manos su cabello para evitar que el aire despeinara su hermoso peinado.

-"Vamos a dentro Candy, hace frío afuera"- me dijo cuando ella casi entraba al salón

- "En un momento te acompañó"- le dije con desgana, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para acomodar mis pensamientos.

-"Te espero adentro"- La vi ingresar a la fiesta.

Me sentí decepcionada, el Conde de Lakewood había sido muy amable conmigo, cuando baile con él me encontraba en las nubes. Era tan guapo y amigable que pensé que podía fijarse en mí. Que complicado era todo, sé que un joven de esa posición no se fijaría en una chica como yo para algo serio. A Annie le gustaba mucho Anthony y pues tendría que apoyarla aunque me agradará mucho el Conde.

Supongo que no son nada aburridos los bailes de sociedad. Tenía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan ajetreada. Cuando vivíamos en Kensington, me encantaba trepar a los árboles, correr por la granja y sus tierras aledañas. Mi madre me retaba constantemente pero a mi padre le fascinaba mi dinamismo y a veces me apoyaba cuando mi madre me regañaba. Odiaba las clases que mi progenitora nos daba a mi y a mis hermanos, siempre trataba de escabullirme inventadome una enfermedad o ayudando a mi padre en las labores de la granja. Todos los días era una aventura, hasta que mi padre cayó de un caballo y murió instantáneamente. La situación se puso muy difícil en la granja, mi padre había hipotecado la propiedad para comprar ganado y lo necesario para sembrar. Mi madre jamás encontró el dinero que mi progenitor solicitó y el banco pidió el pago, cuando no lo pudimos dar, nos sacaron de nuestro hogar. Desde entonces solo hemos sobrevivido.

-"Una moneda por tus pensamiento"- dijo una voz y me sobresalte.

El Conde de Lakewood estaba frente a mí, no escuche sus pasos pero estaba con su hermosa sonrisa esperando mi respuesta.

-"Recordaba viejos tiempos, Conde"- le dije tranquila.

Él se acomodó junto al pequeño cancel del balcón. Traía en la mano una copa con un líquido rojo, sorbió un poco y después regreso su mirada azul a mí. Su cabello dorado se movía con el viento de la noche. Su rostro era hermoso y su piel blanca era como la nieve. Me sentía tan tranquila junto a él. Su mirada tan transparente hacía que cualquier persona confiará en él. Contrario al Duque que era exasperación pura. Su comportamiento era de un rebelde y sus palabras con las damas eran groseras. Aunque su comportamiento ante una injusticia fue de un perfecto caballero. ¿Cómo sería en verdad el joven Grandchester?

-"Otra moneda por tus pensamientos"- Volvió a sacarme de mis ensoñaciones el Conde.

-"Lo siento, han pasado muchas cosas en esta fiesta que estoy muy distraída"-

-"En este tipo de bailes es la ocasión perfecta para conocer gente nueva y pasar un rato agradable"-

-"No estoy acostumbrada porque es la primera vez que asisto a uno"- le dije temerosa de que preguntarse porque pero se quedó un rato en silencio.

-"Recuerdo el primer baile que asistí, estaba muy nervioso. No conocía casi a nadie y fue muy difícil acoplarme. No baile en toda noche, estaba tan tenso que no me atreví a invitar a ninguna doncella"- comenzó a reír abiertamente y me relaje con su relato. Comprendí que todos pueden sentirse fuera de lugar cuando por primera vez hacen algo. Entonces reí con él.

-"Eres mas hermosa cuando ríes que cuando estas triste"- me dijo como un murmullo y mi cuerpo se estremeció. Cuando levante la mirada para agradecerle su elogió observe que veía hacia la puerta del salón.

-"Terry Grandchester, ¿Cómo estas amigo?... hace tanto tiempo que no te veo"- Camino hasta la puerta y me giré para ver el saludo de manos entre ellos. Terry… ese era su nombre.

-"Anthony Brower… El Conde de Lakewood ¿Dónde te habías metido?"- Comenzaron una plática entre ellos sobre los lugares a los que había ido, responsabilidades que tenía que cumplir y también escuche como el Duque le platicaba sobre un torneo de Equitación. Me giré para seguir mirando la oscuridad de la noche y alejarme un poco de la conversación entre ellos.

-"Mil disculpas Lady Corwell, déjame te presentó a mi amigo Terry Greum, el futuro Duque de Grandchester"- con una leve inclinación Terry me miró a los ojos con cierta picardía –"Terry, ella es Candy Corwell, Amiga de Annie Britter"- agradecí la caballerosidad del Conde al no mencionar ningún comentario sobre mi estirpe. Estoy segura que el maleducado Duque no habría dejado de mencionarlo en la fiesta.

-"Es un placer conocerla Lady Corwell"- Terry Grandchester se inclinó tomó mi mano y la beso de la manera mas placentera posible, nunca en mi vida había sentido el nerviosismo y conmoción con un simple roce.

-"Igualmente"- dije con una voz temblosa.

Lady Leagan volvió a ingresar al balcón y observó a los presentes. Miró a Terry con agradecimiento y caminó hasta Anthony.

-"Necesito hablar contigo"- le dijo al Conde de una manera tranquila pero se veía un poco apurada.

-"Discúlpenos"- nos dijo Anthony e ingresaron al salón.

De reojo mire a Terry y no pude ver mancha alguna en su traje, ni golpe en su rostro. Supongo que no hubo ninguna pelea o que simplemente es como dijo La Condesa: un experto luchador. Se escucho que la banda de la fiesta iniciaba con una hermosa melodía. Mi madre amaba esa composición.

-"Mi Lady, me haría el honor de bailar conmigo"- Terry Grandchester entrelazo nuestras manos y me jaló para estar cerca de él. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso pero podía sentir su musculoso pecho contra mí. Puso su otra mano en mi cintura y temblé en mi interior. Seguimos el ritmo de la melodía con perfecta sincronía.

**Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia…**

**Eli:** Estas tratando de atar muchos cabos… veremos después si tienes algo de razón. Quiero agradecerte por seguir con mi historia.

**Abrilch:** Ten pon seguro que no la abandonare, por razones personales puedo tardarme mas en algunos capítulos pero te prometo seguirla, espero igual que sigas mandándome tus comentarios. Es lo que nutre a un escritor de fic.

**Krikaesav:** Gracias por tus elogios, espero sorprenderte con algunos enredos…saludos y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Liz:** Amiga, gracias por tu apoyo y confianza…

**Nelly:** Pronto entenderás muchas cosas… espero que a pesar de los giros de la historia sigas conmigo.

**Goshy:** Gracias por tu apreciación ami historia. Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible.

**Mjgsmf:** Amiga, gracias por seguirme en esta nueva aventura, aprecio mucho tus comentarios y más tú apoyo.

También agradezco a todos los lectores silenciosos…


	5. Atrapado

**Los persona****jes no me pertenecen… pero la historia es toda mía… **

**Capítulo 5 Atrapado**

**

* * *

**

Robert Brower era Conde de Lakewood. Murió hace un año de un ataque al corazón. Su esposa había partido desde hace 5 años. El título, obligaciones y fortuna habían pasado a su hijo Anthony. El joven Conde se convirtió en un prospecto asediado por las doncellas casaderas. Su pasión era la agricultura y la equitación. Su padre fue reconocido por ser un excelente negociador.

* * *

Había terminado de partirle la cara al Conde Smith, el muy cobarde solo agacho el rostro esperanzado en que le tuviera compasión y no lo golpeara. El bribón era capaz de enfrentarse a una mujer tratando de mostrar superioridad pero no tenía los pantalones para enfrentarse a un hombre.

Ingresé uno a uno a los salones de la casa. Buscaba a la hermosa rubia que había acaparado mi atención. Estaba sorprendido con su valerosa actitud. A pesar de haber visto cómo se portaba el canalla con la Condesa, no le tenía miedo. La vi tan segura de ayudar a la castaña que sentí orgullo sin que fuera nada mío. Esa chica no es el común denominador de las doncellas que conozco. No se escudan para que un caballero las ayude. Simplemente se defiende ante cualquier adversidad y estaba seguro que mínimo unos rasguños y mordidas le habría dejado al miserable.

Me paré en un salón buscando a la joven pecosa y observé en una la esquina a la Condesa. En seguida me dirigí a ella.

-"Condesa… ¿Cómo está?"-

-"Duque… bien gracias"- La sentí tensa cuando contestó y supuse que estaba nerviosa por las amenazas del Conde.

-"No tiene que preocuparse por ese miserable. Ya le dí su merecido"- me miró con ojos escrutadores. Podía observar cómo pensaba. Con cuidado y lentamente tomaba decisiones. Si los ojos son el espejo del alma. La Condesa era una mujer muy lista.

-"Agradezco sus atenciones pero no estoy acostumbrada a ser protegida por nadie"- Con tranquilidad comenzó a caminar –"Mejor debería hacerle compañía a la señorita Corwell, la dejé abandonada en el balcón"- con una chispa en sus ojos se retiró moviendo su abanico.

El último comentario me tomó desprevenido. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta que la buscaba? No creo que su comentario sea pura coincidencia. Con paso firme me dirigí al balcón, al salir observé a la pecosa con un chico rubio. Estaban riendo. La hermosa sonrisa de la joven Corwell iluminaba la oscuridad de la noche.

-"Eres más hermosa cuando ríes que cuando estás triste"- escuché en un tono seductor al chico rubio. Me paralizó. Sentí un dolor en el pecho… celos, estaba celoso de que otro hombre tuviera atenciones con la hermosa chica. Sentí que el calor me llenaba todo el cuerpo. Mis ojos miraron con odio al hombre que se atrevía a cortejarla.

Estaba a punto de correr y tomar del cuello al idiota cuando logré identificar a un ex compañero del colegio, Anthony Brower.

-" Terry Grandchester, ¿Cómo estás amigo?... hace tanto tiempo que no te veo"- caminó hasta la puerta y me saludó efusivamente. Al parecer estaba muy contento de verme.

-"Anthony Brower… El Conde de Lakewood ¿Dónde te habías metido?"- Comenzamos con una plática sobre los lugares a los que habíamos ido. Me dijo de sus obligaciones ya como Conde. También me emocioné un poco y recordé cómo le gustaba la equitación al igual que a mí, por lo que le platiqué de un torneo que se realizaría dentro de poco.

De reojo miraba a la doncella rubia. Al principio de nuestra conversación estaba atenta pero después se giró para quedar de espalda a nosotros. Ese movimiento hizo que mirara su melena rizada y rubia. También miré su pequeña cintura que enmarcaba su redondeada cadera. Era hermosa. Anthony se percató que la miraba pero de una manera errónea pensó que no la conocía.

-"Mil disculpas Lady Corwell, déjame te presentó a mi amigo Terry Greum, el futuro Duque de Grandchester"- con una leve inclinación la miré a los ojos con diversión –"Terry, ella es Candy Corwell, amiga de Annie Britter"- Me sorprendió la presentación de Anthony y comprendí en seguida que la doncella no tenía titulo. Tal vez por eso estaba nerviosa. A muchas jovenes el no pertenecer a la Aristocracia les causa angustia

-"Es un placer conocerla Lady Corwell"- Me incliné un poco para saludarla y tomé su mano, misma que besé con benevolencia. Traté de ser seductor, pero resulté seducido porque fue para mí electrizante con solo sentir su calor.

-"Igualmente"- Me dijo con la voz aterciopelada que erizó todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando estaba por iniciar una conversación, ingresó al balcón la Condesa y me miró con gratitud. Caminó hasta Anthony.

-"Necesito hablar contigo"- le dijo a mi amigo.

-"Discúlpenos"- Anthony se inclinó un poco a manera de despedida y se retiró del balcón.

Sentí la mirada de la rubia sobre mí. En el salón se escuchó la melodía preferida de mis padres. Era muy hermosa debo reconocerlo. Desee bailar con la hermosa doncella.

-"Mi Lady, ¿me haría el honor de bailar conmigo?"- Con firmeza tomé su mano y la jalé hacía mí con urgencia. Percibí su cuerpo tan suave, era mucho más pequeña que yo. Mi mano rodeó su cintura y mi corazón se agitó. Comenzamos a bailar y nos movíamos al ritmo de la música. Sentí que volábamos.

Mi cuerpo y mi mente jamás me habían hecho una broma similar. Todo lo que deseaba era permanecer junto a ella. La sincronía de nuestros movimientos me asustó. Mi cuerpo se agitó muchísimo, no fue por el ejercicio, sino porque sentía cada curva de su cuerpo, cada latido de su corazón y podía oler su dulce perfume a rosas. Me detuve. La miré con los ojos inyectados de deseo y sin responder más a mis acciones la besé.

Jamás había besado de esa manera a nadie. El contacto fue tierno pero demandante. Su carnosa boca era delicada pero firme. Sabía a rosas… no, a jazmín. La acerqué más a mí para profundizar el beso y me agaché un poco para acomodarme a su altura. Ella suspiraba entre nuestras bocas. Cuando la agradable sensación de besarla terminó, sentí la mano fuerte de ella en mi mejilla… ¡Me había abofeteado!

Sentí cómo se alejó y cuando levanté la vista para reclamarle, sus ojos esmeralda estaban repletos de agUa. Estaba . Me sentí como el peor de los canalLaS. gaché la cabeza ave2gonzado.

-"Discúlpeme… nunca he deseado ofenDerla. Espero pueda perdonarme"- Le dije completamenTe6arrepentido mi mano no dejaba de tOcar la mejilla aDolorida.

-"Nunca vuelva a hacerlo"- me respondió con lágrimas en los ojos pero con enojo contenid/ y con el or'uLlo que La caRacTerizaba salió del balcón hacía el salón.

No la seguí. Me disculparía más tarde, tenía que acomodar mis pensamientos y emociones. No lograba entender la razón de mi comportamiento. Me dejé llevar poR mis in3tintos. Si. planear,o, sin pensarlo, la besé. Toqué mis labios que aun sentían Su6sabor, me estremecí al rEcordar eL tumulto De6emociones que sentí al estrecharla.

Maldije en voz baja. Tenía que hacer que mi mEnte se despejara, algo en esa chica estaba haciendo que mi orgullo y dignidad como Terry Grandchester se quedara por los suelos. El inconquistable y orgulloso casi Duque, estaba persiguiendo a una simple doncella rubia. Aunque la realidad era que sí. Algo en esa chica me llamaba la atención y no dejaba de pensar en ella. Ahora sería mucho más difícil sacarla de mi mente porque el sabor de sus labios y la suavidad de su piel estarían perturbándome.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse y cuando giré vi a la anfitriona en la puerta. Era muy bella, sus ojos cafés estaban enmarcados por pestañas negras y tupidas. Además sus modales y movimientos eran estudiados para ser una dama galante.

-"Terry"- dijo sorprendida -"Estaba buscando a mi amiga"- comenzó a mirar alrededor como si ella pudiera esconderse en alguna parte del balcón.

-"¿A quién buscas?"- aunque ya sabía la respuesta pregunté esperando saber un poco más de la pecosa.

-"Es una amiga mía. Se llama Candy Corwell, es rubia de ojos verdes"- explicó.

-"Estaba con el Conde de Lakewood. Salió hace un momento"- cuando mencioné al Conde y Candy, sus ojos brillaron y su rostro emitió una pequeña mueca. Creo que a ella le gusta mi ex compañero. Así que quise jugar un poco con eso.

-"¿Conoces al Conde?"- pregunté agachándome un poco para verla a los ojos.

-"Sí… el verano pasado fui a Escocia y ahí lo conocí"-me dijo un poco nerviosa. Apretaba su vestido con sus manos y bajó su mirada.

-"Cuando salí para tomar aire, él estaba con la chica Candy ¿es tu amiga?"- era la persona que más sabía sobre la rubia.

-"Sí, es hija de mi Institutriz. Es mi amiga desde entonces"- me quedé callado invitándola a seguir hablando. Sé que me miró extrañada pero mi silencio funcionó –"Su padre falleció hace algunos años y su madre y hermanos vinieron a Londres. Es una chica tranquila, siempre está sonriendo y aunque no le gustan mucho los bailes tiene una buena educación. Su madre es muy refinada"- Se quedó callada por un instante. Creí que era todo lo que compartiría pero suspiró muy profundo y continuó –"Sus dos hermanos son mayores que ella y la protegen mucho. Viven en la casa de al lado"- sus ojos se abrieron de pronto y tapó su boca con una mano en señal de sorpresa –"¡Perdón! No deseaba aburrirte"- solo sonreí de lado. Si ella supiera que todo lo que me dijo es lo que esperaba.

-"Tu compañía jamás me aburrirá"- le dije en tono seductor. Si deseaba conocer más de la pecosa, necesitaba una aliada y creo que Annie Britter podría ayudarme.

-"Mmm… tengo que ingresar, dentro de poco los invitados empezarán a irse"- lo mencionó muy despacio. Agachó la mirada y pude ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Vi como se retiraba para ingresar al salón justo como lo había hecho Candy. Había logrado mi cometido. Sabía dónde vivía y al menos conocí un poco de su historia. Era momento de ingresar. Annie estaba en lo correcto, pronto la velada terminaría y regresaría a Casa… pero antes deseaba un baile con la doncella rubia para quitarle de su mente mi mal comportamiento.

Ingresé al primer salón buscándola. Sólo encontré miradas de doncellas detrás de abanicos, tratando de llamar mi atención y deseando un baile conmigo. En el segundo salón la encontré pero estaba bailando con un joven rubio. No era Anthony, aunque se le parecía, era mayor que ella y tenía ojos azules como el Conde de Lakewood.

-"Ya viste a la joven que esta bailando con el hijo del Duque de Wessex. No la había visto nunca. Tiene parecido con el Conde de Lakewood, tal vez es su pariente"- mencionó una mujer grande y redonda que estaba detrás de mí.

-"Si… creo que es alguna de sus primas. Es hermosa la joven… solo que su vestido es bastante simple."- Sonreí con ironía porque aunque Candy llevaba un sencillo vestido, la rubia estaba impresionando a más de un caballero.

Observé durante el baile cómo la joven Corwell chocaba un poco con los pies de su compañero. Miré atento al joven Andley. Era un caballero bien parecido y con un gran porte. No me sentí incómodo mientras los veía bailar… ambos sonreían y estaban platicando, no sentí los celos irracionales como cuando la vi platicando con el Conde.

La música se detuvo y seguí a los jóvenes hacía una esquina en la que estaba la Condesa, mi amigo Anthony y Annie. Candy y su acompañante fueron para allá. Hábilmente caminé hacía ellos mostrándome distraído y aparentando caminar sin rumbo. Cuando me acerqué a ellos choqué con Anthony.

-"Auch… ¡Terry¡ fíjate por dónde caminas"-me advirtió mientras se sobaba el hombro dañado.

-"Estoy escondiéndome de algunas admiradoras"- le dije en tono de burla. Se escuchó su risa y la risa de otras damas. Solo Candy no reía.

-"Siempre negando tu agradable presencia"- me dijo Anthony tratando de burlarse de mí –"Muchas damisela son muy encantadoras"- miró de reojo a Candy. Todos se percataron de ese detalle y yo aproveché este punto.

-"Las únicas chicas encantadoras con las que he bailado son Lady Britter y la Condesa"- Anthony comenzó a reír abiertamente.

-"Deberías bailar con Lady Corwell es otra doncella encantadora"- Sugirió Anthony. Observé detenidamente a Candy. Estaba sorprendida pero no dejaba su pose de `nada me afecta`.

-"¿Me concede esta pieza?"- estaba seguro que no rechazaría porque estaba su amiga y como fue sugerencia de un buen caballero, sería grosero no aceptar.

Candy dudaba un poco. Nerviosa, se mordía los labios y apretaba sus manos al vestido. Antes de contestar levantó su mirada y sus hermosos ojos verdes me examinaron.

-"Será un honor Duque"- Me sonrió y extendió la mano para que la guiara a la pista. Me sentí aliviado. Tenía que hablar con ella y explicarle mi proceder. Aunque no tengo que justificarme deseaba borrar de su mente mi impertinencia… bueno, creo que solo la parte en la que se sintió ofendida.

-"Gracias por aceptar"- le dije en un susurro mientras aspiraba su delicioso aroma.

-"No quiero ser grosera con el Conde. Ha sido muy amable conmigo. Pero no deseo su compañía"- todo su discurso lo dijo sin mirarme a los ojos. Llegamos al centro de la pista y la música comenzó, por lo que la tomé de la cintura y la acerqué a mí.

-"Yo sí deseo su compañía"- le dije en secreto muy cerca de su oído izquierdo –"aunque sé que en estos momentos me odias… no me arrepiento de lo que pasó"- ella respingó un poco con mi comentario y me miró con ojos furiosos –"No cambiaría nada si conocí el sabor de tu boca"- le dije muy seductor y pude ver el intenso color rojo de sus mejillas.

-"No es propio"- susurró Mientras dábamos una vuelta con el ritmo del baile. Estaba sonriendo y pude Obóervar que mucha gente estaba mirándonos. Había incluso murmullos y estaba seguro que6era por mi coMportamiento. En diferenteS eventos a los que Ha"ía asistido jamás baile con na$ie y hoy realmente estaba disfrutaNdo de la compa±ía y de la velada. Sé que es muy raro que yo esté bailando y algo extraoRdinario es que lo disfrute.

-"¿Para quién?"- la enfrenté. Quería saber si era verdad lo que aparentaba, que era una mujer que se preocupaba por los sentimientos de los otros por convición y no por posición.

-"¡Para mí! Tal vez es bueno para otras mujeres pero no para mí."- trató de explicarse –"No me gusta que se tome consideraciones sin mi permiso"- era la respuesta que estaba esperando. No le interesaba el comentario de otras personas, solo lo que ella pensaba.

-"Nunca lo volveré a hacer sin tu permiso"- se lo dije con una sonrisa retorcida y ella increíblemente rió. Ese sonido era tan agradable y tan melodioso que hacía que mi corazón brincara.

Bailando con ella supe lo que mi maestro de danza llamaba sincronización y ritmo. También entendí porqué el baile es una forma de cortejo. Tocaba su cintura delicadamente y por increíble que parezca sentía cómo latían nuestros corazones. Estábamos tan juntos que olía su perfume y sentía su piel tan delicada.

-"¿Podemos ser amigo?"- le pregunté antes que terminará nuestra danza.

-"Claro"- levantó sus ojos y me sonrió. Supe en ese momento que estaba perdido.

* * *

Espero que les hay gustado este capítulo. Se que fue corto pero les prometo que el próximo será mas largo además quise dejarlo en el momento en que Terry se sintiera atrapado por sus emociones.

Bueno ahora los agradecimientos por todos su Review:

Dayana: Gracias por tus comentarios. En mi historia Eliza tiene un papel distinto y espero que lo disfrutes también. Y si todo sale bien Candy tendrá mas de dos pretendientes.

Cherrie SA: Aquí plasme desde el punto de vista de Terry. Se que es rebelde y malhumorado pero también nuestro rebelde es noble. Así que también disfruto del baile… y del besos. Jajajaja.

Eli de Grandchester: Si Eli, le atinaste. Annie esta "enamorada" de Anthony y como viste en este capítulo el rubio le gusta Candy. Saludos amiga.

Tamborsita333: Espero que al leer este capítulo no tengas problemas con la red. Lo escribo para todas aquellas que me siguen día a día.

Mjgsmf: Amiga… gracias por seguirme en este nuevo reto. Sé que eres incondicional y agradezco tus comentarios. Me da gusto saber que te intereso también este fic.

Abrilch: Espero que este capítulo tambien te guste. Lo escribí para todos ustedes que con sus comentarios dan fuerza a esta escritora. Gracias por leer.

Epag18: Si mi fic es Terry & Candy pero siempre me gusto el personaje de Anthony, así que creo que será un rival digno para mi rebelde. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

Nelly: Hola, en mi fic Eliza juega un papel distinto. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Saludos

Goshy: Actualice lo mas pronto posible. Espero que este capítulo tambien te agrade. Saludos

Shirley xD: Siiiiiiii, nuestro rebelde es lindo pero también irresistible.. Coincido plenamente contigo. Gracias por leer.

Tarzan con Pecas: Gracias por tus comentarios. Son el alimento para un escritor. Saludos

Galaxylam84: Agradezco tu comentario. Esperaba que este fic sea distinto y también estoy tratando de que no pierdan los personajes su personalidad. Gracias por leer.


End file.
